


the town that never was.

by vivaciously



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaciously/pseuds/vivaciously
Summary: based of of karl's stream on december 26th / december 27th, 'the town that never was' is a fable that lives in the dreamsmp world. how does that affect the dreamsmp plot? read to find out.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	the town that never was.

once, long ago, five friends lived together in a large town. their neighbors were treating them with disgrace, shouting and crying chants of tyranny everywhere they went. the five couldn’t stand it any longer, and one of the friends suggested that they leave the city and build a town of their own. the other four agreed with him, and they began to pack their inventories with all of their materials and supplies. and so, the five travelers cheered from below as they began a new adventure into the wilderness.

after traveling for weeks on end, the five friends found a mountain to build upon. emptying their pockets of materials into chests and clearing the land around them, they began to build up their town. they started off with their center, building it out of blackstone, diorite and birch. one of the friends built up the very center proud and tall, creating a torch out of yellow clay. “the fire will burn on forever,” he said. “just the way our town will live on forever.” and so, the other four travelers cheered from below as the torch was finished by the fifth.

a wandering villager happened upon their town, looking for somewhere to stay. the five friends helped him out, placing him in a boat and saying, “you may stay with us, sir!” the villager agreed, and he was taken care of by the citizens of the town. soon enough, the villager was named mayor; a savior that came along in the five friends’ time of need. he helped make decisions about buildings and creations and found many different ways to impress them. and so, the five travelers cheered from below as he declared the town name: gogtopia.

one traveler started to build the pathways of their town out of birch, one for each way of the town. “everything is even,” he said. “so that no one on any side of the town is discriminated against.” the other four agreed as they started construction on the other houses of the town. the prioritized house was the mayor’s, and it was finished within a matter of hours. other buildings began to take shape, such as restaurants and balconies. one traveler even built a snowman to bring a bit of festive cheer to the town. and so, the five travelers from below cheered as the construction of gogtopia began to slow.

a traveler with great inspiration began to build obsidian pillars around the area. when asked what he was doing by his friends, he responded, “i am creating history!” when he would not speak further, the friends let him continue until he finished. once he was done, he announced the completion of the pillars, and his friends flocked to pester him about their meaning. he finally answered them with, “they hold ancient prophecies of our town, just as the torch does. obsidian is hard to break, meaning it will be here for a long time. our bond and this town will also be here just as long, guarding these pillars and our freedom.” and so, the other four travelers cheered from below as he finished his great speech.

when the construction finally finished, the five travelers and the mayor met up at the center of gogtopia and took a tour of the town. when looking at a particular building, one of the travelers was severely injured by a zombie that had made its way into town. as the traveler lay on the floor, his friends gathered around him and prayed. they prayed to the church of prime to heal their friend and to bring him back from his injuries. in a miraculous event, the injured traveler was healed instantaneously as their prayer finished. and so, the five travelers cheered from below as they celebrated the healing of their friend.

the five travelers returned to the torch, readying for a speech that the mayor was about to give, when the traveler who suggested that they make a town snuck away as no one paid attention. he began to place tnt all around the town, filling each and every part of it with the explosives. as soon as the other four friends caught on to his plan, they tried everything in their power to stop him, but it all fell to empty ears. the tnt was lit by the traveler, and his friends watched the town they built get destroyed right before their very eyes. and so, the five travelers cried from below as the nation they built crumbled without any hope of return.

a week passes, and the neighbors from the five friends’ homeland get worried about their whereabouts. they traveled in the direction they went and eventually stumbled upon the remains of gogtopia. they are shocked at the destruction and travel back to the large town to tell everyone of it. the entire town goes to gaze on the remains of the town. they all shout, “what a pity! the town that never was has fallen!” as the five travelers were presumed dead, they all held a funeral over at the town for the five travelers. and so, the entire town mourned from below as the ashes of ‘the town that never was’ fell on them without remorse.

\---

wilbur closes the book of fables and looks at it curiously. he’d never gotten that far into the book before, and that last story really caught his ear. he looked over at his younger brother’s bed where the boy slept peacefully. he stared at him for a second and smiled. after all, who ever said that great stories couldn’t come true?

~

as wilbur felt the sword of his father go through his chest, he sighed in relief. he took one last longing look at l’manberg, and once he was satisfied, he fell into phil’s arms as the world slowly blacked out around him. he completed what he set out to do; fulfill the fable and his destiny.

all good things had to end at some point, didn’t they?

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I SPEED WROTE THIS
> 
> i've never published anything to ao3 before so this is very wild
> 
> but anyway there are so so so many parallels between 'the town that never was' and wilbur's l'manberg that i'd like to think that 'the town that never was' is a story that is in a book of fables that wilbur read and got inspiration from. yeah that would mean wilbur is a big psychopath but villbur was definitely a psychopath so meh
> 
> make sure to follow my twitter! that's where i'm most active :) @vivaciouslyy
> 
> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> \- jamie


End file.
